Cendres et glace
by Lilou0803
Summary: "Je vous brûlerai, je réduirai votre cœur en cendres". Jim Moriarty était mort, pourtant les mots qu'il avait prononcés ce jour-là n'avaient jamais eu autant de sens... Mycroft avait raison : "Être affecté n'est pas un avantage", mais il est des circonstances où l'on ne peut plus dissimuler sa vraie nature. Attention : spoilers saison 3 / Episode 3.
1. Je vous brûlerai

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC  
**Spoiler** : S.3/3

* * *

**Cendres et glace **

-1- "Je vous brûlerai**"  
**

**...**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir hurlé. J'entends encore résonner le son de ma propre voix à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Je retiens ma respiration, tous mes sens en alerte, mais rien ne se produit, pas un bruit ne vient troubler le silence de la nuit. Aucun rai de lumière ne vient trouer l'obscurité profonde qui m'entoure. J'ai du m'assoupir un moment, et comme d'habitude, mon esprit m'a refusé le sommeil auquel j'aspire tellement depuis… je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je suis là, dans cette chambre. J'ai perdu tout sens du passage du temps, j'existe, comme spectateur de moi-même, je refuse, je rejette ce que je suis devenu par tous les pores de ma peau, je voudrais me vomir, je voudrais mourir, je suis prisonnier de mon corps, tel Caïn au fond de son tombeau, sous l'œil de ma conscience.  
L'obscurité… elle est partout, autour de moi, en moi, elle m'envahit, me submerge, je me noie en elle, je me perds en elle, elle est devenue mon univers. J'ai fermé les volets, j'ai tiré les rideaux, je voudrais me fondre en elle et disparaitre à jamais. Si le majordome de Mycroft ne s'obstinait pas, chaque jour, à l'heure des repas, à m'apporter un plateau auquel je ne touche jamais, je ne distinguerais même plus la nuit du jour.  
L'obscurité, et le froid… cette main de glace qui s'est abattue sur moi, qui broie mon cœur et étouffe mon âme ! Je suis mort à l'instant même où mon doigt a pressé la détente, je suis mort avant que la balle n'atteigne son but, aussi inexorablement que si je m'étais tiré ce coup en plein cœur au lieu de brûler la cervelle du démon qui me faisait face.

Je ne peux plus dormir, dès que je ferme les yeux, je revis la scène, encore et encore, et je me réveille en hurlant, du moins j'en ai l'impression.  
J'ai d'irréels souvenirs : oppression, centaines de mains minuscules qui déchirent ma poitrine, flots de lave en fusion qui viennent battre en vagues déferlantes contre mes tempes, le visage de Mycroft penché sur moi, ses mains qui me retiennent fermement, m'empêchant de me battre contre je ne sais quel ennemi invisible, ses doigts qui effleurent mon front dans un geste étrangement tendre et apaisant. Un cauchemar bien sûr, mon frère ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, mais un cauchemar qui semblait si réel que je peux encore presque le ressentir. Ce ne sont que des flashs, très flous, très lointains, des sons étouffés… Au milieu de ces réminiscences, il y a un mot, qui revient sans cesse, auquel je m'accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage, un nom enfoui depuis longtemps au plus profond de ma mémoire, et qui m'a déjà sauvé du néant : « Redbeard », seul compagnon, unique ami de mon enfance… et des rivières de feu et de glace qui ruissellent sur mon visage.  
Même éveillé, j'ai du mal à garder le contrôle, je n'arrive plus à me détacher, j'ai perdu les clefs, les codes, tous mes repères. A Baskerville, j'avais expérimenté la peur et le doute, mais même la terreur n'avait pas réussi à creuser un tel abîme en moi.

Je le savais pourtant, dès l'instant où j'ai reconnu Mary chez Magnussen, au moment où j'ai compris son implication, j'ai su que je serais peut-être obligé d'accomplir le geste que je venais de l'empêcher de commettre. J'ai espéré jusqu'au bout, mais nul n'a jamais fait de pacte avec le démon sans y perdre son âme. Jusqu'au dernier moment j'ai gardé l'espoir qu'il avait menti, que les documents étaient réels, bien à l'abri dans les sous-sols d'Appledore et que tout se terminerait par la punition exemplaire du « méchant », mais tous les contes n'ont pas une fin heureuse et la pomme d'or que je croyais tenir au creux de ma main s'est transformée en poussière entre mes doigts. Même si je n'avais pas voulu tenir compte de toutes les vies qu'il avait brisées, je ne pouvais pas le laisser détruire celle de Mary, cela aurait dévasté le cœur de John, et le bonheur de John est l'une des choses qui me sont les plus précieuses au monde. Il est celui qui m'a rendu une partie de mon humanité, il m'a réappris à vivre, avec lui je n'étais plus seul, grâce à lui, j'ai découvert la valeur et la chaleur de l'amitié partagée. C'est plus que toute autre chose le souvenir de cette amitié et l'espoir de la retrouver, qui m'ont aidé à traverser les épreuves et la solitude qui ont été mon quotidien, pendant les deux années où j'ai parcouru le monde pour anéantir l'organisation de Moriarty.

Le démon… le démon aux yeux morts. Charles Augustus Magnussen, répugnant reptile au regard de cendres, se nourrissant de la vie de ses semblables, se délectant de leurs suppliques et de leur humiliation, jouissant de leur douleur, de leur déchéance et parfois de leur mort. Goule sans aucune conscience, intouchable, bien à l'abri derrière ses torchons immondes. Il osait même s'en vanter, nul besoin de preuves, il suffit de publier… la force des médias… combien de crimes commis au nom d'une liberté d'information utilisée comme arme dans le seul but d'anéantir, avec délectation, la vie de ses victimes ? Combien avaient vraiment mérité le sort qu'il leur avait réservé ? Les plus riches, les plus puissants, les plus coupables, payaient, en argent ou en faveurs, le prix de leur tranquillité, les autres, ceux qui refusaient de céder, ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens, servaient à satisfaire ses instincts les plus bas, le récent suicide de Lord Smallwood avait dû lui donner une sensation de toute puissance quasi divine !  
La puissance de la presse…Une fois exposés les faits deviennent la proie du public et même les plus aléatoires des spéculations sonnent comme paroles d'évangiles dans l'esprit de cette entité collective décervelée que devient une humanité transformée en moutons de Panurge. Et peu importent alors les démentis, ou les quelques voix qui peuvent s'élever pour émettre des doutes sur la véracité des affirmations imprimées… le doute, dans les médias, est toujours préjudiciable à l'accusé !  
C'est quelque chose que j'ai d'ailleurs utilisé avec succès contre moi-même, il y a trois ans, afin d'abuser Moriarty et de lui faire croire qu'il menait le jeu et qu'il avait réussi à m'abattre, et encore dernièrement dans une ultime tentative pour contrer Magnussen —peu m'importe ce qu'on peut dire de moi— mais je me suis heurté à plus expérimenté que moi dans ce domaine, et il ne s'y est pas laissé prendre. Il ne me restait plus alors d'autre alternative que de détruire les documents compromettants, j'avais fait le serment de tout faire pour John et Mary, il fallait que j'aille jusqu'au bout, même en sachant que cela pourrait me briser à jamais, même si cela devait m'amener à accomplir ce contre quoi tout mon être s'est toujours révolté. En me laissant une chance de m'en tirer vivant, Mary m'a condamné à une mort intérieure qui me minera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

John a du se demander pourquoi je m'attardais à l'intérieur, et pourquoi je laissais Magnussen le torturer ainsi, pourquoi je lui ai demandé de le laisser faire, de le laisser dire. Pardonne-moi, John, mais j'avais besoin de ça ! Besoin qu'il me rappelle jusqu'à la dernière seconde à quel point il était haïssable, et dangereux. Sans cette motivation supplémentaire, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu aller jusqu'au bout, c'était la goutte d'eau indispensable !  
Une telle puissance entre les mains du pire des psychopathes que j'ai pu croiser sur mon chemin, et rien ni personne qui puisse l'arrêter ! Non, je ne suis pas un héros, et je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. En me mettant à genoux, sur le perron d'Appledore, avec ces projecteurs et tous ces viseurs braqués sur moi, je n'avais plus qu'un seul désir : qu'ils tirent, qu'ils tirent et que le cauchemar s'arrête enfin ! Ces larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir, c'était des larmes de désespoir lorsque j'ai compris que Mycroft ne les laisserait pas faire, j'avais sacrifié mon intégrité, bafoué tout ce qui était ma raison de vivre, je savais que désormais plus rien ne serait jamais pareil et que je serais condamné à vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience pour le restant de mes jours, sans que la miséricorde d'un coup de grâce me soit accordée.

J'ignore quel sort m'est réservé, et je m'en fiche, mais quoiqu'il arrive, aucune expiation ne m'apportera une absolution que je ne m'accorderai jamais. Je suis devenu un meurtrier, mais je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas comment font les soldats, les policiers, les assassins, comment font John ou Mary, pour continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était, pour faire abstraction du fait qu'ils ont enlevé la vie à l'un de leurs semblables. C'est une chose que je ne souhaite à personne. Finalement, ce serait tellement plus simple d'être vraiment ce que je prétends être, de ne réellement rien ressentir. Je me demande depuis combien de temps Mycroft a compris… non, en fait, je pense qu'il a toujours su, il jouait le jeu, voilà tout.

**TBC**


	2. Je réduirai votre coeur en cendres

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC  
**Spoiler** : S.3/3

* * *

**Cendres et glace **

-2- "Je réduirai votre cœur en cendres**"  
**

**...**

Depuis près d'une semaine, les journaux s'en donnaient à cœur-joie : Le magnat de la presse Charles Augustus Magnussen avait été retrouvé mort dans sa villa-forteresse, une balle dans la tête : suicide, meurtre crapuleux, vengeance d'une des innombrables victimes de ses révélations scandaleuses, contrat commandité par la pègre, les services secrets, un rival… ?  
Le personnage était particulièrement antipathique et de moralité plus que douteuse, et les spéculations allaient bon train, mais en l'absence d'éléments nouveaux, et il n'y en aurait pas, l'affaire serait vite reléguée au second plan, puis enterrée aussi profondément que celui qui en était l'objet. Le public s'en désintéresserait vite, qui se soucierait bien longtemps de la mort, même inexpliquée, d'un patron de presse à scandale, quand les tabloïds regorgeaient chaque jour de nouvelles histoires gratinées concernant telle ou telle personnalité de la jetset, de la politique ou du spectacle, un scandale en effaçait un autre et ce qui faisait les gros titres un jour était oublié au bout d'une ou deux semaine.

Rien ne filtrerait jamais des services très spéciaux qui avaient géré l'affaire, quant aux rares membres du gouvernement mis dans la confidence, la plupart avaient été « approchés » par Magnussen, et personne ne savait au juste ce que Mycroft Holmes avait trouvé à Appledore. Il prétendait bien qu'aucun document compromettant pour qui que ce soit n'y était dissimulé, mais tout le monde connaissait la duplicité du personnage et personne ne se serait aventuré à révéler quoi que ce soit sur ce qui s'était réellement passé.  
Ils n'avaient pas voulu agir dans la précipitation, ils s'étaient donné le temps de la réflexion : la personne mise en cause avait, à plusieurs reprises, rendu de signalés services à la couronne et la reine elle-même n'était pas indifférente à son sort. Une semaine après les évènements, la cellule de crise était de nouveau réunie, afin de statuer sur la destinée de Sherlock Holmes.

—Mon frère est un meurtrier.

Il avait beau afficher un masque d'une neutralité glaciale, au fond de lui-même, ces mots lui ravageaient l'âme.

_… Le regard absent, Sherlock s'était docilement laissé passer les menottes et avait suivi d'un pas mécanique, sans jeter un regard en arrière, les deux hommes qui l'avaient entrainé vers l'hélicoptère.  
John avait été reconduit auprès de Mary, Mycroft s'était interposé lorsqu'il avait voulu les suivre dans l'appareil. _

_—Non, John ! Votre rôle dans cette affaire est terminé. Officiellement, vous n'avez même jamais mis les pieds ici. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qu'était votre femme avant de vous rencontrer, mais jamais les choses ne seraient allées aussi loin, sans vous deux. Il y a trois ans, vous m'avez accusé d'avoir trahi mon frère pour servir mes propres intérêts, je n'irai pas jusqu'à vous accuser à mon tour d'être responsable de ce qui vient de se passer, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit bien pire pour lui que tout ce qu'il a eu à affronter jusqu'ici.  
J'aurais dû anticiper son geste, j'aurais dû réaliser qu'il était prêt à tout pour vous lorsqu'il s'est échappé de l'hôpital, j'ai sous-estimé le danger, j'ai eu tort, et c'est à moi de prendre soin de lui maintenant. Rentrez auprès de votre épouse. Après ce que Sherlock vient de faire pour vous deux, le moins que vous puissiez faire, vous, pour lui, c'est de veiller à consolider ce qu'il a empêché de détruire, à un prix que même vous ne sauriez imaginer… Vous ne connaissez de mon frère que ce qu'il a bien voulu vous en montrer, même si c'est, peut-être involontairement, un peu plus que ce qu'il aurait souhaité. J'ai entendu parler de son petit discours à votre mariage… Mais croyez-moi, ce qu'il vient de faire pour vous, même s'il arrive un jour à en surmonter les conséquences, efface mille fois la dette qu'il s'imagine avoir envers vous._

_—Je…_

_—Je vous en prie, ne dites rien, John, je ne vous en veux pas, tant il est vrai que nous ne pourrons ni vous ni moi, certainement jamais lui rendre tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Pour ne parler que des trois dernières années, c'est beaucoup plus d'une fois qu'il a risqué la mort pour m'aider à anéantir Moriarty et son organisation, et ce soir, il a donné plus que sa vie, il a vendu son âme pour assurer votre sécurité. Je vous l'ai déjà laissé entendre, mon frère est un être beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y parait, et pour ne rien vous cacher, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver juste de s'infliger à lui-même comme punition de son crime._

_**…**_

_Sherlock s'était enfermé dans un silence assez effrayant, même pour lui, depuis qu'il l'avait ramené chez lui à Pall Mall. Sherlock, son petit frère, était devenu un meurtrier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à John et Mary, sans eux, jamais il n'aurait accompli un acte pareil.  
Même lui commençait à s'inquiéter, depuis près d'une semaine, après une première nuit éprouvante où il avait été la proie d'un délire fiévreux, apparemment perdu dans un cauchemar éveillé dont rien n'avait pu le tirer, Sherlock n'avait pratiquement pas bougé, ni mangé, et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi non plus. Réfugié dans l'obscurité d'une chambre dont il avait occulté toute source de lumière, le regard vide, il semblait être tombé dans un état quasi catatonique dont aucune stimulation ne paraissait pouvoir le tirer. _  
_Mycroft était peut-être le seul à connaître vraiment son frère, il gardait au fond de lui l'image de l'enfant hyper-sensible à qui il avait dû apprendre que seule la dissimulation de ses faiblesses ferait de lui un être aux capacités supérieures. Il avait peu à peu façonné le petit garçon jusqu'à en faire l'homme qu'il était devenu, non sans avoir eu à affronter maintes rechutes, qui s'étaient traduites par des crises de rébellion plus ou moins intenses dont la plus grave avait abouti à une overdose qui avait failli lui être fatale. Mais si Sherlock se faisait parfois du mal à lui-même, il n'y avait pas une once de cruauté en lui, il réprouvait la violence gratuite et le crime, et l'acte désespéré qu'il venait de commettre en dernier recours, était en train d'avoir raison de lui. Pour la première fois, Mycroft se sentait désemparé et dans l'impossibilité de venir en aide à son frère. _

_Il n'avait pas mis les pieds au Diogène depuis une semaine, il passait ses soirées dans un fauteuil de son salon, espérant sans trop y croire, que Sherlock se déciderait enfin à venir lui parler. Il en venait presque à regretter de l'avoir aussi bien « éduqué », il présentait tous les signes d'une dépression, et la dépression chez Sherlock s'était toujours traduite par des actes d'une intensité à la mesure du personnage, qui avaient bien failli lui être fatals en au moins deux circonstances._  
_Le soir où la porte s'était enfin ouverte sur le fantôme vacillant, pâle et décharné de son frère, il s'était presque laissé aller à pousser un soupir de soulagement, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il était enfin sorti de sa léthargie. Après s'être un instant arrêté sur le seuil comme s'il hésitait encore sur ce qu'il allait faire, il s'était avancé lentement avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au sien. Sherlock était resté un long moment silencieux avant de s'éclaircir la voix et d'énoncer sur le ton de la conversation :_

—_La proposition de mission en Europe de l'Est du MI6, elle tient toujours ?_

_On y était ! C'était bien ce qu'il avait redouté, mais dans l'esprit de Sherlock, la manière choisie lui permettait aussi d'avoir la possibilité d'expier un peu son acte avant l'issue fatale à laquelle il aspirait.  
Il savait bien sûr qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de le dissuader, mais la vie d'un serpent tel que Magnussen, avec tout le poids de désespoir, de suicides et de vies brisées qu'elle trainait avec elle, valait-elle le sacrifice d'un homme tel que Sherlock Holmes ? Il avait fermé les yeux un instant, réfléchissant à toute allure en tentant de cacher son désarroi. S'il disait non, Sherlock, dans son état d'esprit actuel, risquait de recourir à des méthodes beaucoup plus expéditives et qui ne lui laisseraient aucune alternative pour tenter de lui venir en aide, et cette fois, il ne s'agirait plus d'appels au secours ou d'erreurs accidentelles de jeunesse. S'il acceptait, cela lui donnerait au moins six mois pour essayer de trouver une solution._

—_Tu es sûr de toi ?_

—_Tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

—_Une fois l'opération lancée, je ne pourrai plus…_

—_Oh, pour l'amour du ciel Mycroft, cesse de polémiquer, tu sais que c'est la meilleure solution… pour tout le monde. Les parents, nous…_

—… _John et Mary._

_Sherlock baissa le regard._

—_Aussi._

—_Bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites…_

—_Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, quel homme sain d'esprit peut souhaiter la mort à brève échéance ? Mais je ne souhaitais pas non plus faire ce que j'ai fait. Mon acte est impardonnable, même si certains le trouveraient justifiable, et c'est beaucoup plus que je ne mérite ! _

_Malgré son self-control, l'air désespéré de son frère déchirait le cœur de Mycroft. Pendant un très bref instant, Sherlock avait totalement laissé tomber le masque, laissant apparaitre une vulnérabilité qui faisait mal à voir :_

»_ Je… je ne suis pas un assassin Mycroft, mais je suis devenu un meurtrier ! Et ça, ça… c'est… je ne peux pas…_

—_Je sais !_

_Sherlock se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, il posait sa main sur la poignée, lorsque la voix de son frère l'immobilisa._

—_Ce que je t'ai dit… chez les parents… je le pensais vraiment !_

_Mycroft avait eu le temps de percevoir la crispation de la main sur la poignée, le raidissement des épaules et le souffle quelques secondes suspendu, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et ne se referme sur la robe de chambre grise. Aussi difficile qu'il ait été pour lui de le faire, il savait bien que cet aveu à lui-seul ne saurait suffire à faire renoncer Sherlock à ses desseins, les coudes posés sur la table basse devant lui, il avait laissé tomber sa tête entre ses mains, il devait empêcher ce gâchis. Mais quelle motivation pourrait être assez grande pour redonner à son frère le goût de vivre ? Ou du moins un motif suffisant pour ne pas mourir ? …_

Mycroft s'était tourné vers Lady Smallwood :

—L'autre alternative requiert votre accord.

—C'est peu miséricordieux, Mr Holmes.

—Mon frère est un meurtrier !

Lady Smallwood était la dernière victime de Magnussen. Le récent suicide de son mari lui faisait considérer avec indulgence le meurtrier de celui qui en était responsable, et parmi les autres membres du conseil exceptionnel réuni ce jour-là pour fixer le sort de Sherlock Holmes, beaucoup avaient été directement concernés par les agissements du maître-chanteur et ils étaient tout disposés à la suivre, mais s'il voulait que son plan ait une petite chance de fonctionner, il ne devait laisser transparaitre aucun signe de faiblesse ou de compassion pour son frère. Le sort de Sherlock devait être scellé sans aucun apitoiement apparent de sa part, c'était à cette seule condition qu'il pourrait peut-être lui éviter une issue fatale à court terme.

**…**

N'avait-il pas décroché avec un peu trop d'empressement ? Mais la nouvelle énoncée par son interlocuteur était bien trop fracassante pour que celui-ci se soit rendu compte de quelque chose. Il laissa passer un instant de silence, pour bien marquer sa stupéfaction.

— C'est impossible... c'est absolument impossible…

En raccrochant, il espérait avoir été convainquant… il avait eu peu de temps, et la ficelle utilisée était grossière, mais le bobard était justement tellement énorme que c'était peut-être cela qui allait le rendre plausible, il fallait juste espérer que l'état de choc durerait assez longtemps pour lui permettre de dénicher un véritable dragon, qui donnerait à Sherlock une bonne raison de continuer la chasse.  
Au même moment, le front appuyé contre le hublot, les yeux voilés, celui-ci contemplait avidement le dernier aperçu qu'il pensait avoir jamais de l'Angleterre.

—Monsieur ? La voix de l'opérateur radio le fit sursauter, l'homme lui tendait un combiné. « Votre frère ».

**TBC**


	3. Toute vie est appelée à prendre fin

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC  
**Spoiler** : S.3/3

* * *

**Cendres et glace **

-3- Toute vie est appelée à prendre fin

…

J'ai bien conscience que le plus difficile, pour moi, reste à venir, mais je suis assez satisfait. Mon plan a marché comme sur des roulettes, moins de dix minutes après son décollage, l'avion reprenait contact avec le tarmac, et tu en descendais en bougonnant.  
A ma grande surprise, tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais rester quelques jours chez moi. Pas envie, malgré ton affection pour elle, d'affronter les questions et les bavardages de Mrs Hudson en ce moment ! J'ai accepté, bien entendu, tout en prenant l'air contrarié… ne bouleversons pas trop les vieilles habitudes. Mais je suis heureux de ta présence toute proche, même si la plupart du temps tu continues à rester cloîtré dans l'obscurité de ta chambre.  
Tu es dubitatif sur le retour de Moriarty. Évidemment, tu es mieux placé que quiconque pour avoir du mal à douter de sa mort. Le canon dans sa bouche, à seulement quelques centimètres de ton propre visage, la main soudain inerte dans la tienne, le nuage de sang derrière sa tête, un instant suspendu en l'air alors qu'il s'écroulait, les éclats d'os et de matière cérébrale mêlés à la flaque écarlate qui s'élargissait au sol, ne pouvaient pas tellement laisser présager de sa survie. Et même si par extraordinaire cela avait pu se produire, combien y aurait-il eu de chances pour que cela n'ait provoqué aucune séquelle ?  
D'un autre côté, aurait-il pu mettre sa mort en scène, au moment même où tu t'apprêtais à en faire autant ? Les probabilités pour qu'une telle coïncidence soit possible… que dit-on au fait des coïncidences ? Difficile à croire en effet, mais l'homme avait un frère et cela laisse la porte ouverte à de nombreuses spéculations. Ceci dit, tu n'as pas l'air de te démener beaucoup pour tirer tout ça au clair, te douterais-tu de quelque chose ?

Ta chambre est juste de l'autre côté du couloir, mais je n'ose pas venir te déranger, peut-être as-tu enfin réussi à t'endormir sans faire de cauchemars ? Assis dans le fauteuil qui accueille mes nuits d'insomnie, je repense à cette autre nuit, il y a peine un peu plus d'une semaine, il y a une éternité.

**…**

J'avais l'impression d'être revenu trente ans en arrière. Je n'avais été aussi proche de toi qu'en deux autres occasions, qui sont à la fois les pires, en raison des circonstances, et les meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie, les seuls où pour un instant, aussi bref soit-il, ou nous avons pu nous retrouver en laissant tomber les masques. Même si pour ta part, tu ne te souviendras jamais du second, et peut-être même pas de celui que nous partagions en cet instant-même.

Dans quelle nuit t'étais-tu égaré, Sherlock, dans quel univers ta conscience s'était-elle réfugiée ? J'aurais tellement voulu que tu me parles, tu n'avais pas prononcé un mot depuis que tu t'étais agenouillé sur le perron d'Appledore. Tu t'étais retranché derrière un mur plus épais que tous ceux que tu avais construits jusqu'ici pour te protéger du monde extérieur, et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Le médecin avait tenté de me rassurer : tu étais en état de choc, cela risquait de prendre un peu de temps mais tu allais te remettre… mais il ne savait pas ce qui s'était vraiment passé, et il ne te connaissait pas comme moi. Personne ne te connait comme moi, pas même John.  
Dieu merci, j'avais pu te ramener à la maison. Je veux dire chez moi. J'espère que nos parents n'auront jamais vent de cette affaire ! Tu avais l'air tellement perdu, j'ai presque été obligé de te conduire dans cette chambre en te tenant par la main comme un enfant. Je n'osais pas te laisser seul, même pour un moment, même avec Jenkins pour veiller sur toi. D'ailleurs lorsque j'ai fait mine de m'éloigner de toi, pour tirer les rideaux, tu t'es accroché à mon bras, me forçant à m'assoir près de toi sur le lit. Ton regard était tellement semblable à celui du petit garçon de jadis que je n'ai pas pu résister, je t'ai pris dans mes bras, et tu t'es blotti contre moi dans un geste si puéril que les larmes m'en sont montées aux yeux, à Moi !

Inconfortablement à demi assis sur le lit, je n'osais pas bouger. Tu étais brûlant de fièvre et pourtant tu grelottais. Par moments, tu balbutiais des paroles incompréhensibles en te débattant contre je ne sais quels démons invisibles. Les yeux grands ouverts et remplis d'une terreur indicible, tu ne me voyais pas, tu étais ailleurs, très loin. A un moment, j'ai même pensé que j'allais être obligé de demander l'aide de Jenkins pour pouvoir te maîtriser. Un mot revenait sans cesse dans ton délire, comme un leitmotiv, où comme une bouée à laquelle t'accrocher, un nom qui faisait remonter de si lointains souvenirs… une image s'est formée dans ma tête. Alors j'ai passé maladroitement ma main sur ton front, dans tes cheveux, dans un geste que j'espérais apaisant, et je me suis mis à te parler à voix basse. Je ne sais même pas ce que je t'ai raconté, peu importe, tu as fini par te calmer. Je savais que tu ne dormais pas, ton corps continuait à être secoué de longs frissons incontrôlables, mais je t'ai senti peu à peu t'abandonner contre moi. Je suis resté là jusqu'au matin... Tu avais de nouveau sept ans.

**…**

« N'aie pas peur Sherlock, je t'ai promis, cette nuit-là, que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je suis là. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, petit frère ».

_Je l'avais tellement redouté ce jour ! Les larmes de Sherlock me déchirent le cœur. Je le prends dans mes bras et je pose ma joue contre ses boucles brunes et soyeuses, presque encore des cheveux de bébé. Mes paupières sont brûlantes et encore rougies depuis la nuit dernière, mais je dois paraître fort, pour lui. Derrière le volant, papa serre les mâchoires très fort pour les empêcher de trembler et sur le siège passager, maman, les yeux trop brillants obstinément fixés sur la route, garde un silence inhabituel pour elle. Le cinquième passager emplit la voiture de son absence, et c'est peut-être ça le pire, pire encore que les moments que nous venons de vivre. Est-ce que ce serait différent si tu n'étais pas venu ? Si comme le voulaient nos parents nous étions restés à la maison… mais tu as voulu l'accompagner jusqu'au bout, lui parler jusqu'au bout tout en le caressant, pour le rassurer, pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul au moment de s'endormir à jamais. Tu as été tellement courageux, petit frère ! Pleure sans honte Sherlock, pleure pour nous deux._

_Hier soir, papa m'a pris à part._

—_Tu sais, seize ans, c'est déjà un bel âge pour un chien, et il est tellement malade… on ne peut plus rien faire… on ne peut plus rien pour lui, Mycroft, rien sauf abréger ses souffrances… tu comprends, mon garçon ? Une boule s'est subitement formée dans ma gorge, les mots sont restés bloqués, j'ai juste réussi à hocher la tête. « Demain, on l'emmène chez le vétérinaire… il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu restes ici, avec Sherlock »._

_J'ai quatorze ans, je ne veux pas pleurer, mais en levant les yeux, je rencontre le regard voilé de mon père et je me jette dans ses bras, déjà honteux de ce signe de faiblesse. S'il est surpris, il n'en laisse rien paraître et il me serre contre lui un bref instant avant que je n'ai le temps de me reculer. Je me retourne brusquement et je m'enfuis dans ma chambre, je me jette sur mon lit et je libère enfin les larmes qui m'étouffent. Parfois je me demande si mes parents sont dupes de la soi-disant insensibilité à laquelle je m'applique depuis que j'ai quitté l'école élémentaire. Ce n'est pas facile d'être un surdoué avec quatre ans de moins que tous ses condisciples, je ne suis pas un athlète pour pouvoir me faire respecter par la force, et je n'ai trouvé que cette alternative pour qu'ils me fichent la paix._

_Dans la pièce contigüe, j'entends mon petit frère murmurer, je m'approche sans bruit de la porte de communication et je tends l'oreille. Comme toutes les nuits, Sherlock a amené Redbeard dans sa chambre, je peux le voir aussi distinctement que si j'étais en face de lui. Assis par terre, la tête du chien sur ses genoux, il le caresse en lui parlant doucement. Plus tard, lorsque la pauvre bête se sera endormie, il glissera un coussin sous sa tête et se faufilera dans son lit. C'est le même rituel tous les soirs depuis que l'état de notre compagnon s'est aggravé et qu'il a désormais du mal à respirer lorsqu'il est complètement allongé par terre. Soudain, j'ai peur, je viens de réaliser que Sherlock ne se doute pas un instant de ce qui se prépare. Je ravale ma peine. Il faut que je lui parle, jamais il ne nous pardonnerait d'avoir fait une chose pareille sans le lui dire… à supposer qu'il puisse nous le pardonner un jour !_

_Redbeard… le setter avait déjà neuf ans lorsqu'il est né. Lui et Sherlock ont tout de suite été inséparables, et depuis que je suis parti en pension, il est devenu son unique ami. Parce que j'ai beau faire semblant de me moquer de lui, Sherlock est aussi brillant que j'ai pu l'être à son âge et il n'est pas traité différemment de la manière dont je l'ai été par les autres gamins. Il faudra que je lui apprenne comment se cuirasser pour ne plus souffrir._  
_Je prends une grande respiration et j'ouvre doucement la porte. Sherlock s'apprête à se coucher, maman viendra un peu plus tard, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller le chien. Je sais que chaque soir, après avoir bordé mon petit frère, elle s'approche silencieusement de la porte de communication en tendant l'oreille pour écouter le bruit de ma respiration, mais depuis qu'à l'âge de dix ans je lui ai expliqué que j'étais trop grand pour le bisou du soir, elle respecte mon intimité._  
_En entendant le léger grincement des gonds, il se retourne, l'air surpris, et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres en montrant le chien endormi, alors, je lui fais signe de venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre._  
_L'heure qui suit restera à jamais un des pires moments que j'ai eus à vivre. Lorsque maman passe la tête par la porte restée ouverte entre nos deux chambres, elle comprend immédiatement, en nous voyant tous les deux sur mon lit, Sherlock enfin assoupi blotti contre moi, les joues encore trempées de larmes. Elle s'approche en silence et effleure de ses doigts ses boucles brunes, puis comme prise d'une subite inspiration en voyant que je ne peux pas bouger sous peine de le réveiller, elle se penche et dépose un rapide baiser sur mon front._

—_Tu es mon grand garçon ! Murmure-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en essuyant ses paupières._

_J'ai eu beau me persuader depuis longtemps que je j'avais passé l'âge de ces manifestations puériles, j'en ressens un étrange bien-être et ma peine en est un tout petit peu atténuée._

Je suis brusquement revenu à la réalité lorsque mon menton est tombé lourdement sur ma poitrine, j'avais dû m'assoupir un moment. Ma bouche était pâteuse, mon dos douloureux et mes membres engourdis. Tu avais fermé les yeux, est-ce que tu avais enfin réussi à t'endormir ? Tu avais l'air plus calme, et ta fièvre était tombée. Tu t'es laissé allonger sur le lit sans réagir, tu étais encore tout habillé, avec ton manteau et tes chaussures, mais je n'ai pas osé troubler ton repos si fragile. Il faisait froid, je suis allé chercher une couverture supplémentaire dans l'armoire et je l'ai bordée autour de toi. Le jour commençait à filtrer à travers les rideaux mal tirés, il était temps que je me prépare, la journée s'annonçait très longue ! Jenkins était déjà levé, parfois je me demande si c'est un homme ou un robot et s'il prend quelquefois le temps de dormir, je lui ai demandé de veiller sur toi en mon absence, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains. « En route pour le combat ! »

**TBC**


	4. Et les coeurs à être brisés

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC  
**Spoiler** : S.3/3

* * *

**Cendres et glace **

-4- Et les cœurs à être brisés

**…**

Finalement, la bataille avait été longue, mais moins âpre que je ne l'avais prévu, et la décision finale reportée à une semaine. Ils voulaient se donner le temps de bien tout peser. Le premier ministre, et la reine elle-même, ne s'étaient pas montrés indifférents à son sort. Sherlock n'est peut-être officiellement qu'un détective amateur, mais très peu savent qu'il est bien plus que cela, et qu'il a plus d'une fois rendu d'inestimables services à la couronne, parfois au péril de sa vie. Il m'a d'ailleurs fait jurer que plus jamais on ne lui proposerait un ennoblissement dont il se soucie comme de sa première chemise, sous peine de ne plus accepter aucune des « missions » officieuses que le MI5 et le MI6 lui confient de plus en plus régulièrement.

Exceptionnellement, j'avais décidé de rentrer à pied, je pensais que le froid m'aiderait peut-être à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées… En d'autres circonstances, connaissant mon aversion pour tout ce qui peut ressembler à de l'exercice physique, Sherlock aurait ironisé sur le thème « sentiment de culpabilité/auto-flagellation », son irritant petit sourire sarcastique aux lèvres… Et sans aucun doute aurait-il eu raison !  
Sherlock…

Pour la centième fois, la question tournait dans ma tête, cette question que je m'étais déjà posée, quinze ans plus tôt : « Oh Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ».  
Le bruit de mes pas sur l'asphalte gelé résonnait dans mes oreilles, répétant à tous les échos le terme d'infamie dont j'avais affublé mon frère un peu plus tôt. Meurtrier. Meurtrier. Meurtrier… C'était pourtant le mot approprié à ce qu'il avait fait, mais la honte me submergeait quand même. Tout en sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais en aucun cas laisser transparaître la moindre mansuétude à son égard, j'avais néanmoins l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Son sort allait en grande partie dépendre de ma froideur et de mon manque de compassion. A la prochaine réunion, dans une semaine, il me faudrait non seulement avoir trouvé la peine adéquate pour mon frère, mais il fallait en outre qu'elle soit impitoyable. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir une petite chance de pouvoir agir librement en sous-main pour le protéger. Et cette fois-ci, il faudrait que je me débrouille seul, même lui ne devait rien savoir. Une unique petite indiscrétion, et tout ce que je pourrais tenter serait compromis.

...

Parfois, je me demande comment me perçoivent les gens, mes collègues... Non que je m'en soucie, mais par simple curiosité. Ils doivent penser que je suis une espèce de monstre, un parfait psychopathe au service de la couronne. Ils me craignent certainement, me respectent peut-être, mais il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne que je puisse être apprécié, voire aimé. Sherlock a raison, je suis un homme seul. Je n'ai que lui au monde… et mes parents, tellement exaspérants de banalité.

...

Je n'avais qu'une semaine pour trouver une solution satisfaisante, et je n'avais pas le plus petit embryon d'idée. Pour la première fois, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir rationnellement. Meurtrier… « Oh Sherlock… ».

_J'aurais dû le savoir, j'aurais dû le prévoir ! Tu ne baisses jamais les bras aussi facilement, gravement blessé ou pas ! Et d'autant plus dans ces circonstances ! J'aurais dû m'en douter le jour où tu es parti en catimini de l'hôpital. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Alors que j'avais découvert la vérité sur Mary Morstan bien avant toi… d'ailleurs maintenant, je me mords les doigts de n'avoir pas tenté d'empêcher ce mariage, en révélant tout à John. Si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est parce que cela l'aurait démoli, et par conséquence directe, à toi aussi. Tu m'en aurais voulu à mort de lui faire du mal, et je ne voulais pas te perdre à nouveau, alors que tu venais tout juste de rentrer en Angleterre après deux ans d'absence._

_Deux ans sans te voir, sans savoir au juste où tu étais, ce que tu faisais, deux ans à m'inquiéter pour toi, à suivre ton enquête de loin, en pointillés, en sachant que tu affrontais des dangers inimaginables, sans pouvoir intervenir, sans pouvoir rien faire pour te protéger au risque de tout faire échouer. Jusqu'au dérapage de l'affaire serbe… je ne pouvais tout de même pas continuer à te « regarder » de loin te faire torturer et certainement ensuite tuer, sans réagir !_  
_J'ai failli te perdre trop de fois, Sherlock, et maintenant, j'avais, j'ai toujours, tellement peur que celle-ci ne soit la bonne ! _  
_J'ai raconté aux parents que Lestrade t'avait appelé sur un cas urgent… heureusement que tu avais laissé ce mot pour moi à ton « ami » Billy, ça m'a évité de mettre la maison sens dessus dessous et les services secrets en état d'alerte, sans compter qu'avouer m'être fait dérober aussi facilement mon ordinateur m'aurait coûté mon poste, et que je n'aurais alors plus rien pu faire pour t'aider._

_Oui Sherlock, j'ai peur, je m'inquiète pour toi, en permanence. Mais lorsque tu as commencé à trembler sans pouvoir t'arrêter, le regard absent, dans l'hélicoptère, pour la deuxième fois dans ma vie, j'ai senti la panique m'envahir. C'était tellement comme cette autre fois, où je t'avais retrouvé allongé sur le sol de ton meublé minable de Montague Street, après avoir tenté de t'appeler sans succès pendant des heures. Inconscient, en hypothermie, le pouls presque inexistant et si terriblement irrégulier. A l'hôpital, le ciel m'était tombé sur la tête : overdose de cocaïne !_  
_Tu avais bien su cacher ton jeu, et même si tu étais encore plus renfermé que d'habitude, je ne m'étais douté de rien. Mais il est vrai qu'à cette époque nous ne nous voyions que très peu, et souvent entre deux portes. Tu venais de quitter la fac et revendiquais haut et fort ton indépendance, et je venais d'accepter un « poste mineur » au sein du gouvernement britannique qui demandait une réorganisation complète de ses services et me prenait tout mon temps. Si tu savais combien je m'en suis voulu… _

_Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi tu avais fait ça, tu n'as jamais voulu m'en parler et je sais que tu m'en veux encore d'avoir prévenu les parents, mais la drogue, Sherlock ! Et pas seulement un petit joint en passant… Je me suis souvent demandé si l'overdose était vraiment accidentelle. Tu es un chimiste brillant, je n'ai jamais pu croire que Toi, tu aies pu faire une telle erreur. Quel mal-être te rongeait à ce point ?_  
_Je croyais vraiment avoir réussi à éradiquer cette fragilité en toi, cette sensibilité à fleur de peau qui te rendait si malheureux lorsque tu étais petit, mais je me rends compte maintenant que j'avais fait une énorme erreur, je m'étais fié à ma propre expérience, sans penser un instant que tu pouvais être plus vulnérable que moi. Tu ne sauras jamais que pendant ces deux jours où tu es resté dans un état critique, rien ni personne n'auraient pu réussir à me faire quitter ton chevet… Tu es mon talon d'Achille, Sherlock, tu rirais bien si tu le découvrais !_

Évidemment, j'avais oublié mes clés, et j'en ai été inexplicablement plus irrité que je ne l'aurais dû. D'habitude, il y avait Anthéa pour ce genre de détails. Après que Jenkins m'ait fait son rapport, je me suis installé au salon, je n'avais pas faim. Un verre de cognac à portée de main, j'ai essayé de me concentrer sur notre problème, mais Sherlock continuait à occuper toutes mes pensées. Il s'était réfugié dans l'obscurité et le silence, il refusait toute nourriture, j'avais déjà vu ces symptômes, ce désir de se fondre dans le néant. Il avait perdu le goût de la vie et je devais essayer d'extirper de son esprit cet instinct de destruction qui avait déjà failli avoir raison de lui au moins une fois.  
Il lui fallait une motivation à la mesure de ses plus grands défis. Je me suis appliqué à respirer calmement, à faire le vide, et peu à peu, une idée a commencé à prendre forme dans ma tête. Moriarty était resté au secret pendant des semaines, et durant tout ce temps, il avait été filmé en permanence, des milliers d'heures de vidéo… et personne ne savait que j'en avais discrètement fait une copie qui dormait depuis trois ans au fond de mon coffre… Quel que soit le sort qui serait réservé à Sherlock, un petit effet de surprise, bien placé à un moment stratégique, ne serait certainement pas inutile.  
Maintenant que j'avais pris une décision, je reprenais le contrôle et je commençais à me sentir un peu mieux.

...

J'ai toujours eu raison, depuis le début, Sherlock : « être affectés n'est pas un avantage »… Mais pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi cette oppression, cette douleur latente, refuse t-elle de quitter ma poitrine lorsque je pense à toi?

**FIN**


End file.
